Let's Fight!
by Kopago the Hybrid
Summary: A new student joined the rank of Obelisk and he's no pushover. Is he the outrages duelist people beleive.
1. Enter Zeno Dark Blade

**A/N: **I don't care what people say. I'm writing a story my way of pairs, JxA, SxM, BxJ. If you don't like it then don't read

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the G/X Crew. Zack Wilder and Mary Shage are names of my friends, so don't kill me. O.K.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack "Zeno Dark Blade" Wilder is mysterious kid with a dark past. Little is know about him and he wears chain bracelet with a gem hooked on it called " Katana Striker". The "Katana Striker" is mystic ÃRM (Pronounce: ArM) he made from all the alchemy he learned over the years. One question though "What is his connection to Jaden and why kill him?"

"So Zack, What do you think of Duel Academy, is it good enough for you" Chancellor Crowler was doing all he could to get Zeno, Ninja Duelist, to join the Academy roaster. He knew that if Zeno, join it would bring TV Producers to Duel Academy to see the one turn killer.

"Two things Chancellor," Zeno had a icy glare that made Zane look like his smiling.(A/N: that is saying a lot about Zeno's past) "One, its Zeno; Two, I'm looking for this kid, he might go here." The picture was no other then the Slifer Slacker himself.

"JADEN YUKI! Zack,"

"ZENO!"

"Zeno, sorry, why are you looking for Jaden of all people. He is a Slifer after all and you will be an Obelisk, even the next king of the Obelisks.

Zeno just graped the picture off the desk and walked out. "So he is here, your life is mine Yuki. Hehehehehe, thats lame."

**At the lighthouse**

Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Mindy, and Atticus were sitting at the pier of Duel Academy. Tyranno was on the walkway of the lighthouse looking down at them. Syrus was resting on Mindy's lap falling asleep. Mindy and Syrus were together spending time with each other after the three day romance test Mindy put him thou, just to test his love for her. Atticus was doing his same-old same-old fun Hawaiian fun with the clothes and little guitar. "Somethings never change and some do." Jaden and Alexis were jiggling at their best friend having fun. Bastion and Jazz were coming to join in on the party.

"Sorry we're late; Bassy couldn't get off the computer since the new kid arrived here. What was his name again?" Jazz was more confused then normal, will normal for Jazz.

"Zack Wilder but he likes to be called Zeno, don't ask why privates." Everyone was looking up where the sound had came from. "Hey cadets"

"TYRANNO!" The duel team was to see the dino ra on the lighthouse instead of around it like the others.

Tyranno jumped downed on the pier, "Hey cadets, what's up news in the front line." If their is one thing about Tyranno its this. He's annoying when he talks in military talk, so some people don't understand him.

Everyone just look at him with pedding eyes. "What do you know about him, Tyranno?"

Tyranno just looked in everyone's eyes. "All I know is this. All the single females are after that general. A real lady's man."

**Inside the school**

"Good work Zeno, you have made me proud."

"Remember, I'm only working for you to save my brother. Don't forget that Sig."

"Don't worry about Zero, he'll be fine. Now, do your job right this time"

Zeno just hung up the phone and he is ready to kill anyone who pisses him off. "Zero, forgive me. I'm sorry bro." Zeno just walked off down the hall into the crowd.

"Isn't that the new student."

"Yea. He's hot, very hot"

"I wonder how good he is at dueling."

"I hope his single."

"ZENO! ITS YOU!"

"Ohhh...crap."

"Zeno. Finally I found you"

"Ma..Ma..Mary."

Mary leached herself to Zeno's left arm. "Zeno. I'm so glad I can be by your side again. This time I'm not letting go."

Zeno looks like he will be sick. "Of all luck, you're here. Could it be worse."

Zeno started to loss feeling in his left arm. "Come on Zeno, there's ton to show you.

"... I hate my life."

**Blue Dorm**

"Wish we could stay in the same room." Mary hold Zeno's arm tighter than normal.

"Mary, I will not run away. I promise." Zeno didn't want to loss his arm. "I will go visit you at night if you want me to." Now he was getting despite to save his arm.

"Every night. Unless told otherwise." Zeno just doomed himself with that.

"I'll see you tonight Mary." Mary loosened her grip so Zeno could get his arm free. "But first..." Zeno pinned Mary to the wall.

"Ze..." Before she know it, Zeno planted a kiss on her lips. She was surprise Zeno was capable of that, but she kiss him right back.

"Now, I'm your boyfriend."

"Took you long enough to."

"I will be at your room tonight. What room would that be?"

"You will know, just look at the doors for the necklace you gave me."

"Good thing I kept the other half of it."

"See you tonight 'Dark Blade'."

"I'll be there 'Kunoichi'."

As Mary ran to her room to get read for the nights, Zeno enter his room "I never did have feelings for her, but..." Zeno bite his thumb in confusion _Why did I kiss her like that? Do I love her? I'll tell her tonight._

-------

As Zeno finished getting in uniform there was knock at the door. _What is it this time, I kiss Mary._ Opening the door to Chancellor Crowler.

"Ah Zeno, I have news about your oppent is tomorrow"

"Oppent?"

"Yes, Mary Shage"

"Whaaa."

"Something wrong?"

"..."

"Zeno?"

"Please leave."

"Zeno?"

"Leave!" Zeno slammed the door shut.

Crowler just walk out of the Blue Dorm of the Boys confused. _What is his problem with it. She's a ninja duelist too._ Crowler is more confuse then before.

"Why her_...sob_, why Kunoichi..._sob...sob...sob..._not_...sob..._fair_...sob_." Zeno couldn't go through it, he couldn't duel Kunoichi. "I hope...Kunoichi knows...of this." Zeno had it. He grabbed his jacket and ran for Kunoichi's room imitatively. _Why me, why her, why us, why...why...why now. _Zeno had to questioned his heart.

------

Kunoichi was setting up her room for Zeno. "Zeno will love it..._giggle_." Kunoichi's room was really coming together for the night. **Knock knock** "Door's open."

"Kunoichi. We have a problem."

"I'll say you're early."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"We're duel each other tomorrow as my welcome match" Zeno locked the door so no one would enter.

"No."

"Crowler wants us to because we're ninja duelists"

"I...I...I...won't duel you, but I will if I must."

"I'm not showing up tomorrow, so don't worry."

"But..."

"I won't be there," Zeno stepped forward to embrace Kunoichi. "You are important to me."

"Zeno."

"I love you Kunoichi."

"Isn't there...something we can do...to stop it."

"Only one idea."

"What's that"

"Build decks that nullify each other so we both lose at the same time."

"Lose...at the...same time."

"That way no one knows who's stronger."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"You read my mind. I'm not leaving your room."

"Thank you, Zeno Dark Blade."

"I will all ways be there my beloved Kunoichi."

Dark Blade and Kunoichi were up all night building two decks that can destroy each other in the Ninja Showdown.

**NEXT DAY**

"_Yaaan_...Well this is it." Zeno wakes up with excitement and fear. Kunoichi was cuddly up in Zeno's chest. _I hope my demon side stays under control._

Dark Blade and Kunoichi spent the night in Kunoichi room. Both ninjas would loss the match today since they were working on ways to stop cards combos they would play. Zeno wanted to kill Crowler for this. The duel would be exciting with an ending no one would believe.

"Dark Blade?"

"Kunoichi."

"Will the plan work?"

"Just play like we planed."

"Dark Blade."

"Yes…"Kunoichi couldn't hold it in. She kisses Zeno straight on the lips. Zeno kissed back proving his love.

"Do you really love me?"

"What are you talking about, I love you with all my heart."

"I love you Dark Blade."

"I love you too Kunoichi."

**Knock Knock **"Mary, you up? Your match with Zeno is starting in 20 minutes."

"O.K. I'll get going." Kunoichi could only embrace Zeno for a little longer till they called each other by their school name.

"I'll see after the match Kunoichi." Zeno gave Kunoichi one finanly kiss then grabing his deck and jacket, he opened the window. "I'll see you on the duel field Mary." With that Zeno disappeared without a trace.

"I'll be there Zack."

**Knock Knock **"Mary hurry up, and was Zeno in there?"

"No and I'm coming" Mary was losing her pastice.

"You sure do take long to get ready Mary."

"Let's get this done with." Mary grabbed her deck and jacket.

"As rumors go, you and Zeno are dating."

"We're friends, that's it. Is that ok."

"Sure, if you saay soo."

"Race ya."

"No fair."

-----

The girls made it to the Academy with time to spare. "Made it. I really need to run more."

"You said it."

"Let's go!"

"Right."

------

"Sorry about that." Mary arrived ready to duel and duel hard for the crowd.

"..."

"Ready Zeno!"

"..."

Crowler get on stage. "Now I, Chancellor Crowler, officly call this match between Zeno,"

"..."

"And Mary."

"Ohh right."

"Let the match BEGIN!"

"TIME TO FIGHT" Both Zeno and Mary are ready to kill each other.

"Ladies first." Mary drew her sixth card.


	2. Ninja Showdown

M: "Ladies first!" Mary drow her sixth card.

Z: "..."

M: "Not much on words. Well, I play Kunoichi Ninja in attack and one face down."

Z: "..." _The face down should be substitiution jutsu._ "Draw. Two cards face down. One in face down defence"

M:_ The face downs must be clone jutsu and smoke sheet. That was the plan and the face down monstor should be Defencer Ninja. _"Is that it, I'm bored"

Z: "Go." _Just follow the plan __Kunoichi, I counting on you._

M: "Good. I sacrifice Kunoichi to summon Storm Ninja"

Z: "…"

M: "Now Storm, attack!"

Z: "..."

M: "A defencer ninja?"

Z: "..."

M: "You lucked out this time."

Z: "..."

M: "Your turn."

Z: "... defence"

M:_ Must be Armed or White Ninja. _"One card face and attak Storm."

Z: "..."

M: "White Ninja? Pick."

Z: "..." Zeno only pointed to the last card Mary played.

M: "You picked False Trap, bad move."

Z: "..."

M: "Go, you jerk."

Z: "..."

M: "For a jerk, you're cute."

Z: "...Face down."

M: "Fine, if that's how things are. I summon Star Ninja in attack. You can't win." _I'm sorry Dark Blade. I have to make it real._

Z: _Good one Kunoichi. I can always count on you no matter what. _"...Star Ninja attack her Star."

M: "What! Why?"

Z: Both Star Ninjas were destroyed. "..."

M: "You countered mine with yours. Not bad."

Z: "..."

M: The crowd was getting antsy. "We want to see the best, not this bore feast!"

Z: "One face down. Go Mary."

M: "I will, and now I summon Blade Ninja."

Z: "Impossible!"

"Blade, destroy that weak Defencer!"

"Not so fast. GO SMOKE SHEET!"

"No! I can't see."

"It's my turn now."

"Ohh no."

"Call of the Hunted! Return Star. Now I sacrifice them to summon Shadow Ninja."

"No way, I want that."

"Shadow, finish off Bla... Storm"

"Why attack Storm, Blade is the stronger one"

"I have my reasons."

"Substitiution Jutsu go!"

"No, Storm get away."

"Yes."

"Go already."

"Fine. One card face down and switch Blade and put a monster in defence."

"I summon Armed Ninja in attack and one face down."

" I play a face down."

"Good bye Armed, and hello Steath Ninja."

"Shadow and Steath!"

"Shadow, destroy Blade." _Please be Call of the Hunted_

"Steath, destroy the face down."

"No."

"Yeah."

"I activte my face down trap!"

"What!"

"Called of the Hunted."

"Blade will come back."

"Yep."

"..."

"Welcome back Blade!"

"..."

"My turn, hehehe."

"...Fine"

"I play the magic card, Pot of Greed."

"Best of luck with that."

"You can be so sweet. To bad I have to win."

"You mean?"

"Go Demon Wind Shuriken"

"Crap..."

"Blade use that shuriken on Shadow. Any last words sweety."

"Substitiution Jutsu."

"No!"

"Yes, and now for you death."

"Face down."

"Hiding are we."

"Storm, go on the attack."

"Why, your ninja is weaker."

"This is why. Finail Desition!"

"What for?"

"Lighting Shot"

"We'll both lose!"

"So?"

"Don't you want to win?"

"Nope." Both Blade and Storm Ninja were destroyed and Zeno's and Mary's life poonts droped to zero.

"Zeno."

"What is it?"

"Have fun with your girlfriend."

"Kunoichi, what's wrong?"

"Dark Blade..."

"Kunoichi..." Zeno stepped closer to Mary, but Mary couldn't wait. She ran into Zeno's arms crying.

"I'm...sorry...Dark...Blade" Mary felt Zeno form seal on her back.

"Kunoichi, don't be. ESCAPE JUTSU!" Zeno and Mary ran out of the stadium as the smoke spreaded out.

------

Crowler wasn't impressed with that. "Bonaparte, what is this"

"A true ninja manure."

"Zeno is a ninja warrior."

"Wee wee."

"I hate Zeno."

------

Jaden and the duel squad just sat in amassment. "Tyranno, what just happened?"

T: "No idea commander."

B: "Gen-Jutsu!"

Team: "Bastion, what was that?"

J: "Gen-What?"

B: "Gen-Jutsu. Illustion."

J: "Illustion?"

B: "Let's talk to Zeno and Mary about this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeno and Mary get out of the school with no one following. "Kunoichi, this way."

"Dark Blade?"

Zeno just stopped dead in his tracks. "Kunoichi. I should be sorry."

"Dark Blade?"

Zeno spon on his heels pulling Mary in closer. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have showed up."

"Dark Blade..."

"Well well well, if it isn't the ninja hunters. Hehehehehehe"

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Most of the cards played are fakes cards, don't try looking for them. Who is the mystery person, and what is the connection between them.


	3. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any G/X char. and Axl is from MMX.**

"Who's there! Show yourself!"

"Hey Zeno, Mary! What'z up!"

"Axl..." Zeno and Mary were scared and wanted to kill him for that.

"...I'm goona die." Axl wasn't all that bright to do anything right.

Zeno just lowered his head in shame. "I feel sorry for my brother."

Axl never did like Zeno. The only person hated Zeno more then Axl is Mary's older brother Tom, Tigerfang. "Who asked you? Beside I'm worry about big bro."

Mary only knew Axl as an only child. "Big brother?"

Zeno know Axl's big brother better then anyone. "Since when did Zero become your big brother?"

"Since we started to be friends." Axl stick out his tongue.

Mary took a sit where she stood. "Boys will be boys."

Axl and Zeno argue like no tomorrow, and who could blame them.

A: "What is it to you?"

Z: "He's my twin."

A: "So what, blood means nothing without heart."

Z: "Now you're sounding like your girlfriend."

A: "...At least I have a heart."

Z: "Look around."

A: "..."

Z: "Who's with us?"

A: "Mary, Tom's little sister...WHAT!"

Z: "Yep."

A: "You know Tom will kill you for that."

Z: "I don't care that I will die. As long as Kunoichi is safe, I'm happy."

A: "..."

Z: "I do have a heart; I just don't show it much to others."

A: "Kunoichi..."

Z: "Is there a problem with that."

A: "No."

Z: "Then what?"

A: "Her nickname..."

Z: "What about it?"

A: "What ever happen to the name 'Sparklion'?"

M: "I didn't like it." stood up and walk over to Zeno with a hug from behind.

A: "..."

M: "Besides, I'm on Dark Blade's team now." Plant a kiss on Zeno's cheek.

Z: "So now Tigerfang can't kill me."

A: "What ever you say Zeno."

M: "I won't let my brother kill my boyfriend."

A: "Boy...friend..."

M: "Are you ok Axl?"

Z: "I think the red dorm is closes."

A: "Need...to...lie...down..." Axl fell where he stood.

Z: "If you don't mind, can you help me get Axl on my back."

M: "Sure."

When Axl was succeed on Zeno's back, Zeno and Mary dash from tree to tree all the way to the red dorm so Axl could rest.

On the way to the dorm Zeno picked up a strange energy in the air. "Kunoichi!"

"What's wrong Dark Blade?" Kunoichi stop on the branch ahead of him.

Zeno made the seal of the wolf. "Oni-gen" With that Zeno's eyes went red like blood.

"Dark Blade, what is wrong?" Kunoichi never did like it when Zero or Zeno active their bloodline trait-demon eye-it always scared her when they did that trick.

"I sense someone but I don't see anyone other then you and Axl."

"Well...at least let me see your gorgeous blue eyes." _I never could understand the bloodline traits of people clans. Besides I felt the present of someone as well._

"Ohh..." A slight blush cross Zeno's face as the red eyes went back to blue. _Gorgeous blue eyes. Is she for real. If Axl wasn't on my back I would...no, no, no and NO! I can't, not to her. Thanks a lot bro, you're a true pervert._

"Dark Blade, are you ok?" Kunoichi just notice the blush on his face, so she jumps back to the branch next to his.

"Ohh...I'm fine Kunoichi, no need to worry." A smile sweeps his face while a blush crosses her face. "We need to get going to the red dorm so Axl can be in better care."

"Ri...ri...right." Kunoichi stardered at Zeno's reaction.

"Kunoichi, are you ok?" This time is Zeno's turn to be worried.

"You finally blush for once."

"Just you wait and see what I'm capable of."

"Don't start hitting just yet."

"Uhhh...my...head..." Axl finally came around.

"Took you long enough to wake up. Now get off kid." Zeno drop Axl with no braches where he could grab without realizing Axl no ninja.

"AWWWWWWWW! MY BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Axl hit the ground on his back. Not good.

M: "Dark Blade!"

Z: "What? I made a mistake."

M: "Dark Blade!"

Z: "Fine, I'll get him." Zeno jump down to Axl aid.

A: "I **HATE** you Zeno."

Z: "Feelings mortally."

M: "Dark Blade, hurry up, I'm bored."

"I'm coming." Zeno threw Axl over his back and headed for the Red Dorm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..." Jaden and the other were heading back to their dorm to think on how Zeno pulled off that stunt.

"Zeno and Mary are Ninja duelists."

"We know Lt. Bastion, but why?"

"They're shinobis." the gang turn around to see a young man in blue, but not the blue the top rank class wore, like Alexis.

"They're what!" The gang didn't know who said that.

"They're ninja warriors. I'm guessing Zeno pulled off his dark cloud-jutsu. I'm Jack Blass." Jack reaches out a hand.


	4. Revealed Pt A

"They're ninja warriors. I'm guessing Zeno pulled off his dark cloud-jutsu. I'm Jack Blass." Jack reaches out a hand.

"REAL NINJA!" All but Jaden found out this as a shock.

"Cool, ninjas. I'm Jaden by the way." Jaden could only found this to be a joy.

"So, you're Jaden. It is a honor to meet you."

"Thanks, I think. These are my friends, Alexis,"

Al: "Hello."

Jad: "Atticus,"

At: "What's up."

Jad: "Bastion,"

B: "Good evening Jack."

Jad: "Jasmine,"

Jas: "Jazz."

Jad: "Mindy,"

M: "Hi."

Jad: "Tyranno"

T: "Welcome aboard soldier."

Jad: "and Syrus."

S: "..."

"Nice to meet you all. Now to cut to the chase" Jack's look went from playful to serious.

"Umm, o.k."

------

"You're kidding, right"

"Calm down Lex, its alright."

"Yeah sis, mallow out."

"Mallow out, mallow out! Atticus, were you even listening to him."

"Ahhh."

"My point exactly."

"Lex, please."

"But Jay..."

"I'll be fine."

"Glad I don't have girlfriend." Tyranno sure is glad he doesn't have to worry with a girlfriend.

"Can I continue!"

"..."

"Thank you. As I was saying. Jaden, you have an ability to see monster sprites and communicate with them. Right, Neo-spacians and you too, Winged Kruebo." Jack look straight at Jaden.

"Wait a minute?! You can see them?"

"Jaden, what's going on?" Alexis and the others were worried that Jack might be insane.

"Don't worry."

"Jaden, if I were you, I start worrying right now. Zeno's deck is a quick, silent killer. I should know."

"What happened Jack?" Jaden and the team freaked out at Jack's statement.

"6 seconds, thats all it took."

Jad: "No way!"

Al: "How?"

B: "Improbable!"

T: "What!"

S: "This is bad."

Jazz: "Can it be done?"

At: "Dude."

M: "...no"

"Zeno gives no mercy to all." Jack stared at the faces of the feared kids. "Now do you see."

B: "Then why did he waste time on Mary?"

Jack: "Mary?"

T: "Yeah, Mary Shage. You know her?"

"Shage! As in the little sister of the 3rd seat in the Special Unit Attack Force's, Mary!" Jack flipped out to the point of death.

Jad: "You know Tom."

Jack: "Know him! I'm scared of him! The only person he is scare of, is his commander!"

All: "..."

Jack: "_cough..._What do you mean by that, Bastion."

B: "Zeno and Mary dueled each other earlier. It ended in a draw. They looked evened out."

Jack: "Before Mary came here, she and Zeno had a crush on one another, but never said a thing."

Jad: "Think they could be dating now."

Jack: "Last time Tom received news like this, he almost tore the base apart."

T: "So, who stopped that man."

Jack: "The one man Tom fears the most, is none other then the Blood Demon, himself."

"Blood Demon!" All but Jaden knew who this person is.

"Blood what?" Jaden had no idea who they were talking about.

"You're kidding, right Jay."

"I mean it Sy. Who is he?"

Jack whack is forehead in dismay. 'The fate of the world rests in the hands of a MORON!' "The Blood Demon is a fearsome swordsman, whose eyes alone could kill a man."

"Whoa!"

"Jaden, you can't be for real. Why would you find this entertaining?!" Alexis knew Jaden can handle himself well, but against an opponent who will kills you in one turn.

"Don't worry Lex, I can win. I won against a one turn winner before." Jaden is how you can say...slow minded.

"Srage, how can you be calm at a time like this."

"Easy. Can't wait to duel them."

"Jaden..." Alexis almost lost Jaden once, She won't forgive herself, if the boy she loves loses his mind to the shadows.

"I'll be fine. I promise, Lex."

"Will you two hurry up and kiss, before I cap you both." Jack could see a relationship between Jaden and Alexis, and it was getting to him.

All but Tyranno, who was laughing, blushed.

"Anyway. Jaden, you need to be careful with Zack. Neos, watch him, okay."

Neos nodded. "I will, we all will."

"Gess Neos, I'll be fine. You and the Neo-spacians are with me. Don't forget the Elemental Heroes too."

"...I give up." Jack didn't know why or how the Maverick need Jaden to begin with.

------

A/N: This is all I can write for now. I will update when I get time away from college. Promise.


	5. Revealed Pt B

"...I give up." Jack didn't know why or how the Maverick need Jaden to begin with.

As the gang decide on how to deal with this new threat that is endangering the world, that the SoL plan look like child play.

"Though I find..."

BANG

"AAAAWWW!" A tree branch that get shot off fell on the person's head

Jack have his gun ready for a second shot. "Who are you?!"

"Boss!" Three high pitch voice sounded at once.

"Services you right Chazz."

"Shut it Blair!"

"Blair, Chazz, hey."

"Hii, Jaadenn!"

"Slacker."

Alexis get jealousy whenever Blair tries to flirt with Jaden when the other are around. 'Why does she always tries, she loss anyway.'

"..." 'Zane bro, why did you leave this time man.'

'Sarge should have told her that he's with Alexis'

'Poor Lexi, losing to a 9 year old.' Mindy and Jazz are worry that their best friend is doom to be heartbroken.

'Finally, I have a chance with Alexis, because of this little girl flirting with that Slacker.'

"...And just who are you." Jack put his gun back in the sheath.

"Chazz Princeton."

"Blair Flannigan."

"And we're the Ojama Brothers." Three difference color imps pop up in front of Chazz.

"Chazz, right. Sorry about the branch, I didn't like sneak attacks. I've been on edge lately. Sorry."

"...Whatever." Chazz wanted a better appacle then a mere sorry. 'I got hit in the head with a branch!'

"Why are the two of you here." Jack wanted to know why a little girl doing here of all places.

"Ah, Jack. I can answer for Blair, but not Chazz."

'That's my Jaden!'

'Stupid Slacker.'

"Chazz, you can sit down."

"...Sure."

"O.K. Jaden, start talking."

"Actions speak louder then words."

Jack could only raise an eyebrow.

'Forgive me Lex.' Jaden walk over to Blair face to face or front to front. 'I hate my life.' "Hey Blair, how ya doing."

"Jaaaaden!" Blair jump Jaden and embrace him in a hug. 'He's mine Alexis.'

'Neos! Anyone! Help!' Jaden would do anything, well almost anything, to get away from Blair.

"Jaden, does this mean we're dating" Blair wanting nothing more then to ruin Jaden's friendship with Alexis.

"Ty, when the branch hit her head, grab Jaden and run."

"Sir, yes sir." Tyranno was set to save Jaden.

Jack ease his gun out of the sheath and look for a tree branch.

"You know Blair, your a great duelist so, if you can beat me in a duel, then we can start dating. Is that fine with you." 'There's no way on earth I'll lose to her.'

"Deal." 'Jaden, you will lose. You will be mine.'

"Jaden! What is wrong with your brain!" This is the first time Jack seen what Jaden's brain will think of. With that, his plan sounds 10x better than dueling.

"Next time. O.K." Jaden's free spirit attitude really annoy Jack to a new level.

"If there is a next time kid." 'Still will use my plan, if you like it or not. But still, he remind me a lot of Alex.' A image of a smiling face, brown hair boy with 5 spikes in the back overlapped Jaden's posture. (A/N: Think of Axl from MegaMan X.)

"His name is Jaden, not kid!" 'No one call my Jaden a kid.'

"O.K. Blair. Get your game on."

"You too, sweetie." Blair adds a wink.

"He remind me of Zack. A little." Jack recalls a past event that involved his best friends and Zack.

--Flashback--

Three teenager were in a training zone prepare for battle.

"Z!" A teen in blue yelled as one of his friends were about to die.

In an amazing feat, the teen in red dodged the attack and strike the drone by a slash with ease. "Thanks." unaware of the drones coming from above.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

"The two of you need to focused more. You bro, need more help in fighting in a group. " The last and youngest teen wearing brown, twirling a gun around his finger.

"..."

"Alex, that's far enough."

"Fine. Your no fun Jack." Alex returned his guns to the sheaths.

Jack put away his gun as well. "So Z, what been up with you lately?"

Z Sheathed his sword. "Getting to know the people around here. Why?"

"Have you ever saw BZ, bro."

"You mean that young white hair swordsman."

"So you met him Z."

"Met isn't the best choice of a word, Jack."

"Bro!"

"What."

"Z, why did you fight him."

"Because I challenge him," The three turned their heads to see a white hair teenager in black with a sword over the left shoulder. "So you're Team X, name's Zack or Zeno."

Team X was surprise at how much this Zack guy look like Z. "Z."

"I know Jack, I know."

"Wow bro, he looks just like you."

"Alex, shut up."

**TO BE CON'T!**


	6. Duel

"Alex, shut up."

"You know Z, if you were nicer, you would have more friends."

"Its Zabuzane to you."

"O.K. Zabuzane, if you were nicer, you would have more friends."

"No one ask you Zeno!"

"Only stating."

"Why you no good..."

"Bro, please."

"Z, now is not the time." Alex and Jack both had to hold Z back, so he wouldn't go demon again.

"Let him go." When Alex, Jack and Zabuzane saw Zack, they were shocked. Zack has a ring of energy at his feet. To Zabuzane this is a challenge.

"You heard him." When Alex and Jack saw Zabuzane smile, it meant one thing and one thing only. Run. "Shall we dance."

"Why not." Both Zabuzane and Zack unsheathed their swords. "So, you're a heavy-blader."

"..."

"Let's fight!" Zabuzane and Zack began their battle to death.

--End Flashback--

Jack snapped back when he heard Jaden was about to lose. "Since your only card that can destroy monsters outside battle is a monster card, Ground Neos. I don't need to worry about the face downs, right honey."

"You got me there Blair." Jaden laugh at himself for having a deck that can't give him a true edge in a duel.

"With Fairy Meter Crush, you lose."

"Hehehehehehehe. Looks like it."

"Go my dragon, destroy Jadey's Dandelion."

"I'm finished."

"I win, I win, I win, I win." Blair destroy Dandelion unaware of what the face downs were.

"Not yet Blair." Jaden still have some fight left.

**LIFE POINT**

B: 1900

J: 100

"How!"

"Emergency Province."

"All your face downs are gone."

"Thats right, one Emergency Province, two other cards."Jaden smile at his last minute save. "Sorry to disappoint you Blair."

"Not fair!"

"Yea, and with two fluff tokens, I can summon any buddy in my deck."

"Buddy? I thought Neos was your buddy."

"He is, along with the Neo-spacians and Elemental Heros."

"I destroyed Neos already."

"True, and the rest of my friends."

"I didn't destroy Ground Mole."

"I will to call Neos back."

"???"

"Monster Reincarnation."

"???"

"See you soon Ground Mole, and hey Neos." Jaden sacrifice the two fluff tokens to summon Elemental Hero-Neos

"Neos is still weaker then my dragon."

"What dragon. Contact Soul, Glow Neos."

"Glow Neos?"

"I can destroy one card on the field per turn. Depending on the card, depends on the effect."

"I have a monster and a spell card out."

"I'll destroy the spell card, Fairy Meter Crush."

"So, my dragon is still stronger."

"When Neos destroys a spell card, he can attack you directly."

"You mean..."

"Good duel, too bad you lose."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Sorry Blair, but I still care about you."

"Thanks...Jaden."

"Go Neos, direct attack. Let's duel again soon."

**LIFE POINT**

B: 0

J: 100

"Same bet."

"let's start small, then work up. O.K."

"Start small?"

"If you can defeat me next time, I'll give you a kiss." 'I really hate my life.'

"On the lips." 'I must defeat Jaden, no matter what.'

"Sure." 'Alexis will kill me if I lose.'

"Yea!" Blair jump Jaden to the ground. "Thaank youu Jaadey."

Jaden look up to the sky in sorrow. 'Why me.'

Jack was getting sick and tried of this love triangle. He grab the back of Blair's jacket. "What is wrong with you girl?!"

"Let me go!"

"Jack, let go Blair." Jaden get to his feet.

"Fine." Jack toss Blair right at Jaden of all people.

If Jaden knew that would happen, he would have prepared himself. Surely enough he wasn't, his and Blair's lips touch before they both fell to the ground again,lips still touching. 'WHY!'

'Am I kissing my beloved Jaden!' All what Blair could and would think of was deepening the kiss.

"JACK!" the rest of gang, except Tyranno, laughing, and Chazz, brazing Jack, yell at Jack's action.

"What? Saved them a duel."Jack only though of the reason why he did that.

**TO BE CON'T**


	7. Life

"What? Saved them a duel."Jack only though of the reason why he did that.

"What were you thinking!" Alexis wants to straggle Jack to death and throw the body in the ocean.

"Lexie, calm down." Mindy and Jazz try to calm Alexis so no one would get hurt. Yeah, right.

"Do you have gun powder for brain cells!"

"Geez, you're loud." Jack grab the back of Blair's jacket again. "Well Blair, I hoped you enjoyed that..."

Jack got cut off by a punch to the face from Jaden. "Never do that again." Jaden did what Alexis wanted to do.

Jack drop Blair to the ground. "The kid wanted a kiss, that all."

Jaden help Blair to her feet. "You O.K. Blair."

"Thank you Jaden."

"Jaden. You have a good heart. Alexis, Blair, watch over him." Jack walk over to the gang and whisper to Alexis. "Jaden do love you. He'll never leave you." with that said, Jack walk out.

"What is his problem?" 'Why does Blair have to watch Jaden too.'

'Why does Alexis have to watch Jaden.'

"Alexis, Blair. If you love Jaden, then protect him with all your might, and never loss hope." Jack stare at the shy and starts to cry. "Because I couldn't protect the person dearest to me."

"Jack." Jaden know all to well what Jack is going though. Jaden loss Alexis to the SoL once, and that put a giant scar in his heart. "I went though that. I know how you feel."

Jack reach in his pocket, pulling out a small bag. "Catch." Throwing it to Jaden.

"What's this?" Jaden had no idea what was in the bag.

"Emblems, for three people."

"Emblems?" All but Alexis, Blair and Jaden knew what the emblems were for.

"Are you saying that the Emblems need a handle or do they chose the person with the attribute." A blue light shine though the bag focusing on Alexis.

"This is awesome! I'll do my best." A green light shine on Jaden.

"Finaly, I get so show what I got at full force." A red light shine on Blair,

"I see the three who need them, know what they are." Jack knew the people who were chosen , would except the role of the guardian.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that Lexie, Blair and Jaden are the ones who those thing belong to."

Al: "Wisdom."

Bl: "Power."

Jad: "Courage."

"O.K. Jaden, you can open the bag up."

When Jaden open the bag, three emblems flew out and embedded on the one chosen to be its wielder. Alexis got a three point crest with three blue gems in between each point for a necklace. Blair got a claw crest with red gem in the middle for a hairpiece. Jaden got a spiral crest wrap around a green gem for a charm.

"Its beautiful!" Alexis and Blair gazes at the new emblem they receive.

"Guess I'm stuck with the green gem. So, whose ready to go a new advantage." Jaden's emblem starts to glow, due to his attitude for advantaging without thinking of consequences.

"Let's Go!" Blair leach herself to Jaden's arm.

'Why does Blair always try to get close to Jaden, when he's mine.' "Let's get going."

"Let's head to the red dorm. From there, we can decusse what we'll do next." Jack wants a private place to talk.

---Red Dorm---

"So Zeno, what is the big secret."

"Will you get out of my personal life Axl!"

"Axl, leave Dark Blade alone."

"What? I just wants to know what will happen to bro."

"Zabuzane is the strongest warrior I ever met."

"I sure Zabu is fine, he is really powerful." Mary never calls Zabuzane by his full first name.

"But still, I worried about him. I want bro back with us." Axl starts to cry.

"Crybaby."

"It's O.K. Axl, we'll get Zabu back." Kunoichi try to calm Axl down.

Axl just won't stop crying. Zeno and Kunoichi did everything they know to cheer a man up. No matter what they did nothing works. Axl's feeling for Zabuzane are unmatch to anyone else. Axl is a only child, so he never had someone to play with for a lot of time. When Axl first met Zabuzane, it was in battle.

--Flashback--

"Stupid Mavericks!" A young kid with a long sword stroked down two monsters with a singles swing. "Where are the Hunters!?"

"Mommy!" A child voice yelled out as the mother put herself in harms-way.

"Run away Alex." The mother told Alex to run, but his feet wouldn't move.

"Mommy!"

"Get down!"

Before Alex or his mother could react, the Mavericks were defeated and a blond hair kid stood in front the them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Alex clench his mother's shirt for safety.

The kid bent down to analogize the mother and child. "Your injuries are pretty bad, you need to lie down."

"You're not here to kill us?"

"I live in the area."

"Thank you young one."

"Thanks for saving mommy and me."

"No need to thank me, just glad to help other. Name's Zabuzane, or Z for short."

"My name is Claira Gunnar, and this is my son Alex."

"Hello."

"Mrs. Gunnar, you really need to lay down to heal."

"Bro!" Alex try to warn Z of the Mavericks coming but Z knew they were there already.

Z took care of the Mavericks coming up with ease. "Never let your guard down kid. Besides, I'm a swordsman, I'll be fine."

"Bro."

"Bro? Call me Z kid."

"Alex is an only child, so he looks at you like a big brother protecting the family."

"Fam...ily." Zabuzane never had a family to raise him. "A family to protect." Something inside Z went off, he started the grip the handle the the sword tighter. "Yoh, Alex."

"Yea bro."

"Watch over mom for me."

"Mom? Zabuzane, what are you saying?"

"What you mean bro?"

"I can't have my mom and little brother die. Now can I." Z ran off to finish anymore Mavericks that are wondering the area.

"Cough"

"Mommy!"

"I'll be cough cough fine."

"Hurry back bro."

--End Flashback--

"Yoh, Axl."

"Huh."


	8. Mavericks

"Huh?"

"Axl, are you O.K."

"What's wrong little man."

"I was thinking of the time I first met bro, and when he became a member of my family."

"So Zabuzane's last name is Gunnar.

"Zabu Gunnar. Sounds nice."

"Yea, and mom treats him like he was born in the family."

"That is real nice of Mrs. Claira to do that for Z."

"But Zeno, you said bro was your brother."

"Yeah."

"Should Z have the last name you do?"

"Not necessarily. Z is my brother, but not of blood. We're from the same clan."

"Uh Dark Blade...didn't you say that the two of you are twins."

"Yea. Didn't twins come from the same mother?"

"We were born at the exact time and date."

"So you and bro grew up together till he was 12."

"Z went missing at the age of 8."

"What!?" Both Mary and Axl couldn't believe that Zabuzane went missing for four years.

"Yea. He been missing for 4 year. Can you believe it."

"Bro told me he had no family."

"What are you saying!"

"What do he say!"

"Bro never had a family when he grew up."

"Axl!"

"What is with all this noise."

Mary, Zeno and Axl turn to the sound of the voice. "Jaden."

"Hey Mary, what are you and the others doing here."

"Well..." Mary couldn't think of an excess for Zeno, Axl and herself being in the red dorm.

"We needed a quite place to talk." Zeno get a reasonable excess for the three of them being there.

No one believe him. "Zeno, the truth." Jack wants the truth, the whole truth.

"Commander!? I didn't know you were here." Zeno couldn't believe Jack was there.

"Commander!? It's a pleasure to see you here." Mary is just as shock.

"Hey Jack, took you long enough to get here." Axl knew Jack was coming.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Jack have no idea Alex would be there.

"I was put on the same mission with you bud."

"THIS IS MY MISSION, MY RESPONIBITELY!" Zeno slam his hands on the table. Zeno didn't want Zabuzane to kill him if anything happen to Alex when Zeno is around.

"Dark Blade..."

"Commanders, you need to stay out of this and let me handle this."

"Zeno, don't call me by my rank. Call me Alex or Axl."

"No can do Zeno. Alex and I receive orders from higher up."

"...crap."

"Jaden and his friends are also helping."

"I said I don't need more help. When will you understand that." Zeno didn't want to be responsible for their death.

"Then what about me?" Mary didn't want to be left out when Zeno went out on a mission.

"You're all the backup I need."

"I'm glad Tom wasn't here earlier today." Alex grin so wide it raise eyebrows.

"Axl..." Zeno and Mary knew what Alex was getting at.

"Jack! Save me!" Alex run behind Jack for safety.

"Axl...What were you doing watching us." Zeno could care less about killing Alex.

"Why would you do that?" Mary do not want Tom to get involved in this.

The duel gang have no idea what the problem was.

"Will everyone just calm down so we can talk." Jack wants to talk about the problem in a mildly manner, but no one would listen.

"ATTION!" Tyranno yell so loud the nearest military base heard him.

"At ease Sgt. Hasselberry."

"Sir."

"_cough_...Zeno, you and Mary are a powerful two-man unit. We need Alexis, Blair and Jaden for the mission."

"Why them?" Mary didn't understand what they had to do with this.

"As you know, Jaden is wanted by the Mavericks to strengthen the army's power to rule the world. They already have Zabuzane under their control with a slim chance of getting him back."

"With Z working for them, no one will dare challenge the Maverick law. Even the team Jack and I are on failed miserably but lived through the Grim Reaper's friend's most powerful technic. So be warn if you see him." Alex could feel guilt for Z's heart to be alter.

"So why me?" Jaden and the others have no clue.

"You Jaden posses the courage and spirit Zabuzane had. That make you a target to them."

"Besides it's not every day a mere kid gets chosen to save the world. You're not a mere kid.

Zeno wasn't paying attion to the conversion that should concern him, but it didn't matter. The alone words in Zeno's head were from Sigma, Leader of the Mavericks. _"If you want Zero back, I want you to kill this kid for me. Understand Zeno."_ Zeno remembered the look on Zero's face. The smile was crooked and evil, the eyes were red with lust for blood and the massive sword cried in pain from being use to kill instald of protecting.

"Zeno."

Zeno snap out of his trance. "Uh." Zeno didn't hear what Jack and Alex were talking about.

"Zeno, I want you to train Jaden to use the Courage Guard."

"Sure thing X." Zeno turn to face Alexis and raise his left arm. "Weapon ArM: Katana Striker." The bracelet on his arm glowed then vanished, being replace by a gray katana with two red gems on the handle. "Die." Zeno charge Alexis ready to kill her.

Jaden jump in the middle of the attack.

"Jaden, are you o.k.?"

"Leave Alexis alone." A green aura surround Jaden making Zeno's attack stop an inch from Jaden's chest.

"Jaden!" Everyone was scared that Jaden would die from that.

The katana turn back to it's bracelet form. "You have the skill, but not the experience." Zeno walk out of the dorm. "You coming or not."

"Right...behind...you." Jaden staggered to leave the dorm.

"Mary, you will train Alexis with the Wisdom Hold while Alex and I train Blair to use the Power Shot." Mary and Alex nod in agreement.

"Come on Alexis, there is a lot to learn."

"Well Shrimp, let's start your training."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I will be posting the next three chapters on the same day. So there will be a long break.


	9. Jaden's Training

"Right...behind...you." Jaden staggered to leave the dorm.

Zeno lead Jaden to the forest to help Jaden master the Courage Guard. Jaden can call on it but he can't control it.

"Jaden, you love Alexis, don't you."

"...yeah...I...love her. She means everything to me." Jaden finally get his breathing regularly again.

Zeno did his usually smirk and joggle. "Tu amor1."

"to what?"

"World to me1."

"Mary."

"Yea."

"So why did you attach Alexis?"

"To test you."

"Test?"

"You pass, almost perfectly."

"Thanks, first test I ever pass."

"Well, here's good." Jaden and Zeno stop to do some training.

"Here?" The guys were in the forest away from the others. Jaden have a bad feeling about this. "Why not near the dorm."

"Extant." Zeno thrust his sword at Jaden, but this time the sword is longer then before.

"Whoo!" Jaden just get out of the way of the long sword. "How it get so long?"

"Katana Striker V2, Extender."

"Extender? You named it that."

"V1, Release." The long sword starts to get smaller and wider. It turn into a giant butcher knife. "Katana Striker V1, Soul Releaser."

"This is bad." Jaden alone thought of one thing, run.

"What happen to all that courage you had." Zeno kept swinging and cutting all the trees in the area.

"What do you want from me!" Jaden ran and duck from Zeno.

"Your head."

"WHAT!"

"You must die"

"HELP ME!"

Zeno never lead up on the attacks. Jaden wonder if this is even worth running for. Now that Jaden's mind is disturb, it will be easier to kill him.

"Stand and fight."

"Don't know how."

Zeno stop attacking. "This is getting nowhere."

"...yea" Jaden fall on the ground.

"Remember what Jack said." The katana turn back to its bracelet form.

"Yea, why?" Jaden sat on the ground in his cross leg position.

Zeno sat down then he strict out on the ground. "It is a lie."

"What!"

"Well, parts were lies."

"???"

"The Mavericks wanting you is the lie."

"You have the same type of sprite as Zabu dose."

"Same sprite?"

"Yeah, you will never give up till the very end of time."

"Cool, so why do they want me dead?"

"They're scared that you can wield Surirarae."

"Sure wha...?

"Zabu's sword."

"Oh..."

"Surirarae is the second most powerful sword out there."

"Second?"

"Yeah, the strongest sword belong to Zabu's captain."

"..."

"You seems surprise Jaden."

"Then What is Zabuzane if he holds the second most powerful sword."

"Commander. Same as Jake and Alex."

"WHAT!"

"Break over, back to training."

'--'

"I won't kill you this time."

"Good."

"Who do you want to protect?"

"Alexis."

"Focus on protecting her like you did in the dorm."

Jaden try to consecrate on protecting Alexis, but it was no good. "Why can't I do it?"

"How did you feel when I attacked Alexis?"

"A little angry but I was determined to protect her."

"Then show me your emotions." Zack got ready to restart Jaden's training from where they left off.


End file.
